Hell is My Heaven
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: A world unseen by many, two races that walk among us completely unnoticed by the people they pass. What happens when the person you save ends up being someone else's savior? This is a RemusDora fic of unique sorts.


_**A/N: okay so I came up with this idea after hearing my cousin talk about some books she'd read involving fallen angels and angels so I thought it could be fun to play with the idea in the Harry Potter fandom, sorry to say this fic involves magic but not of the Harry Potter sort, no witches or wizards or werewolves, I will leave you here so I don't spoil it all thank you! Please review! **_

Book 1, The Beginning.  
A world unseen by many, two races that go unnoticed by the people they pass every day, there are people who know of these races but the catch is, sadly, the person is close to death and their fate is being decided they have two people at their side at all times that only they can see.

There are those among these creatures that have no person binding them yet and they are free to wander about the world as they please as long as they fallow rules, do not show your wings, do not tell what you are and above all never EVER revile the chosen fate to your attached soul, if you fallow these rules you are free to go about life in either your world or the human world.

Among the creatures known to many as Angles that live above the human world in the clouds there is one young Angel that stands out with shoulder length bubble-gum pink hair, grey eyes and a habit of spending her time in the human world bellow, her name is Nymphadora to those who dare to call her that but to her fellow Angels she is known as Dora.

As fate would have it Dora sat on a park bench in the human world her shirt sleeve pulled down over the top of her arm covering it though many of the humans around her were in shorts and tank tops, oh how she wanted to take off the half sleeved shirt she was wearing and feel the sun on her skin but doing that would mean breaking one of the three unforgivable rules to never show your wings, contrary to what most people would believe Angles do not wear their wings on their backs nor are they white and feathery no they are tattoo like birthmarks placed on some point on an Angel's arm just hours after their birth, for born Angels that is, those who become Angels do not receive these marks nor do they appear in the world Dora called home.

She sighed and looked around the park at the humans around her scanning the faces of each and everyone she could see before her eyes fell on a new face in the normal early afternoon crowd in the London park, a young man just older than her with sandy brown hair and steely blue eyes that could cut a soul in two, he was tall and thin but not overly thin as muscles could be seen under that slightly scared skin of his exposed arms.

She studied him for a moment until she realized he was watching her as well his eyes focused on the sleeve of her shirt and it felt as though he was burning a whole in it to show her wings, she squirmed under his stair and dropped her eyes to her pink shoes but looked up quickly as she felt a tug on her sleeve but found she had overreacted as she looked down into the face of a small girl with blonde curls and soft blue eyes holding a small bouquet of wild flowers and on her arm was an empty basket.

She smiled softly leaning down so she could hear the girl and after a moment took a couple of coins from her pocket hand gave them to the girl who smiled widely trading her the flowers for the coins before walking back the way she had come, Dora smiled and closed her eyes inhaling the sweet aroma of the flowers looking back up the path the child had come and she felt her heart plunge into her stomach and her wings began to glow a pale blue through her sleeve engulfing her and making her invisible to everyone around her, she had been assigned to the small girl and was now bound to her soul until it passed, she got to her feet and began walking quickly catching up to the child who was waiting for a cross walk light to change.

Across the street she seen a flare of red light that made her look up, there standing across the street was the young man from before his eyes on the young girl who had begun to cross the street unaware of the large shipping truck trying to beat the red light...

Remus wasn't sure why the pink haired girl in the park had caught his attention but there was something about her that made his insides uneasy and the feeling kept drawing his eyes to her shoulder that was covered by a long sleeved shirt, very odd clothing choice for a warm July day in an open London park, he had watched her as she was approached by a small girl before he turned to leave though he had no more then crossed the street to feel his wings begin to burn and as he turned around to find the small child with the pink haired girl by her side and as soon as their eyes met a red flare of light surrounded him for a moment before fading.

He watched as the child began to cross the street the pink haired girl by her side both unaware of the shipping truck hurrying at them, so acting on impulse Remus ran into the street and quickly pulled them both out of the way with the child landing on her hands and knees on the ground as if she'd tripped but the young women was still in his arm looking at the spot she had just been standing, he moved his arm to release her but the action caused a sweet aroma to waft to him making him pause, the smell of the earth after a spring rain, wild flowers, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He finally removed his arm accidentally pulling her sleeve up as he did so and he felt his stomach open into a pit at the sight of the one pale blue wing tattoo on her arm, her wings were blue she was an Angel, he had just saved the life of the kind his world believed to be fowl and deceitful, the pink haired Angle quickly pulled her sleeve down looking up at him a blush painting her cheeks to match her hair.

"Thanks..."

He struggled to find his voice after hearing her bell like tone but by the time he had found it she wasn't paying him any mind as she helped the girl up, he had a sinking feeling she knew what he was and why he had saved the child but there was no way she could know why he had saved her as well seeing as they'd be working against each other until the child's soul had been given to one of them.

He watched as she helped the girl to her feet but didn't say much to her before walking back to him, to his shock she garbed his sleeve and yanked it up reviling his black wing mark placed on his shoulder, it was the mark of a Fallen the opposites of the Angels who's world was bellow the human streets and deep in the earth, he didn't miss the small gasp that escaped her lips before she sighed and let go of his sleeve and offered her hand to him.

"Nymphadora junior Angle."

He looked into her stormy grey eyes and took her hand in his, she was a junior Angle so that meant she was still fairly young and she looked as if she was just over 23, he found his voice much quicker this time as she took her hand back.

"Remus Advanced junior Fallen."

He didn't miss the glint of surprise in her eyes as she circled him once looking him up and down, Advanced Junior's were just older than junior's once a Fallen or Angle turns 27 they are a advanced junior and they become a senior when ever their second wing appears on their other arm which rarely happened before the Angel or Fallen quit being assigned human souls, she stopped in front of him and her cold shoulder attitude seemed to have melted and a smile graced her coral pink lips making his heart skip a beat as he looked at her.

"So this isn't your first job then is it? I'm on my second now, first one was a young women, tragic end in a car accident lost the bloody soul to a Fallen though corse she didn't play fair."

He blinked watching her a bit surprised the young women that had been starring at him a moment ago was now babbling happily to him and he couldn't help but smile listening to her as they fallowed behind the girl far enough away they weren't bothering her but close enough they didn't feel the burning and discomfort of their wings from being to far away, she was in the process of saying how she had to stay beside a hospital bed for nearly three weeks before the soul passed when she stumbled over her own feet and would have landed on her face if he hadn't caught her waist.

"Your a bit clumsy aren't you?"

She laughed blushing again as he steadied her.

"Yeah if you count walking across a clear and flat floor and trip then yeah I'm dead clumsy."

She laughed and the sound was somehow more captivating than her voice as he smiled and shook his head before looking up seeing the little girl enter an old house, he glanced to Nymphadora but she wasn't there she was already across the street standing outside the iron gate looking at it as if waiting for it to attack her.

"Something wrong? It's only a fence."

He pulled open the gate and stepped inside holding it for her watching as she fallowed in behind him careful not to touch the gate.

"It's made of iron and that hurts me see?"

She reached out and touched the gate with her finger but no sooner had it touched it did her finger turn red and blistery.

"Iron is impure to us so we can't touch it kinda like pure things to your kind."

She shrugged before walking up to the house peeking in the window, he shook his head but fallowed her looking into the window over her head seeing the little girl sitting in front of a blazing fire with a small boy siting across from her as she took out the change from a pouch on her side and began counting it out, he heard a small whimper and looked down seeing the sound had come from Dora who was watching the girl.

"Where are their parents surely they can't be living here alone."

She moved away from the window looking up at the higher second floor of the house before she stepped back and ran at the wall easily pushing her self off it and onto the roof outside a window above them.

Remus watched then fallowed suit landing beside her as she worked to open the window and once it was open she slipped inside and looked around, while she looking she had forgot to move and as Remus came in the window he crashed into her sending them both to the ground with him on top of her, she opened her eyes and after stars stopped popping in front of them she realized she was looking right into Remus' eyes her own reflected in the light blue pools but the longer she looked the more little things she seen, his eyes were not just blue they had small flecks of green in them, he had a nearly invisible scar across his left cheek, she felt her hand reach up to touch his cheek but before she could he was gone.

Remus was on his feet a flush tinting his cheeks as he offered a hand to help her up wordlessly, she sighed and got to her feet on her own dusting off her jeans before going to the door pressing her ear to it before opening it, the hall was dark and empty but on the walls there hung old photos of what looked like a happy family, through the dust they could see a women standing beside a man though neither were smiling, in another one that was half moth eaten the same to people were standing and now a little girl was with them, a few more down there was a picture of just the man and the children it was then a shudder ran down Dora's spine making Remus look at her as she pointed to the spot where the women should have been but a teenage girl with dark hair was instead.

"That's her, she was my last assignment the one who had been in a car crash, she must have been this ones sister but what happened to him?"

It took Remus a moment to realize she was talking about the man in all the photos as she moved down the hall she paused lifting up a piece of paper that was on the floor, they looked over it and seen a child's drawing of two small figures drawn in black crying in front of three mismatched half circles, that seemed to be the only answer either of them needed but Remus didn't miss how the girl beside him whipped her sleeve across her cheek to dry the tears that split it, he felt the urge to wrap his arms around her, to hold her close and say it was okay but his mind wouldn't let him because the knowledge that this beautiful creature beside him was his enemy.

"Come one let's go, I can't stand here and see this anymore."

When Dora turned to go Remus thought she meant she was going down to the girl but was shocked when she went back to the room they had come in it was safe to say he was shocked as he watched her climb half out the window before he grabbed her wrist.

"What exactly are we doing?"

She looked at his hand on her wrist then at him tears building in her eyes.

"I'M going to change this arrangement she can't die she to young to innocent and if I can't change it then I'll go against my job, they can take my wing I don't care I won't stand here and let that child die, YOU however can do what ever you please but you won't have a soul to collect if I can help it."

She yanked her wrist free though it wasn't much of an effort seeing as he was starring dumbfounded at her before he found his voice as he fallowed her out the window.

"Wait if she does die and you collect the soul won't she go up with you?"

He had to talk slightly louder as the wind howled around them now and the sky became greyish black with rolling thunder clouds.

"No, I never see the people who's souls I collect in my world, don't you see I'm a born they aren't after I take the soul it's poof as far as I know."

She leered at him her stormy eyes matching the sky now as the thunder rolled and rain slowly began to fall making him look around then back at her.

"Can saving the life of a little girl wait until morning? You won't get anything done in this storm."

She looked into his eyes, the eyes that made her heart race for some reason, and let herself nod as the cold rain hit her skin like ice bullets and fallowed him back inside, they peeked into each room and found one that look in decent condition but there was a problem, only one bed, she blushed faintly letting him step into the room but she watched confused as he took the spare quilt on the bed and one of the many pillows and laid it on the dusty floor.

"What are you doing?"

Remus looked at her as though it were obvious.

"You can have the bed I'll sleep down here."

She crossed her arms looking at him like he was nuts.

"I don't bite you know and I won't seduce you unless it's what you want."

She had only been joking but for some odd reason she was a bit surprised when he had her pinned to the wall loosely by her throat his lips at her ear his whole demeanor changing in a flash.

"And if it is will you keep that promise?"


End file.
